


“Can I give you a goodnight kiss?”

by Squishhhy_Alieen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Noya in Asahi's clothes, One Shot, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Short One Shot, Teenagers, goodnight kisses, just a scene that I wanted to write, rainy day, sort of confessions but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishhhy_Alieen/pseuds/Squishhhy_Alieen
Summary: “Hey Asahi?”“Yeah?”“Can I give you a goodnight kiss?”Just a cute Asanoya scene I wanted to write and I think its fluffy. It's raining and the two spend the night at Asahi's. Sort of confessions but without the actual confession, ha. No plot really just fluff.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	“Can I give you a goodnight kiss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and leave a comment to tell me what you think, I really love reading them! You can message me if you want a specific ship or scenario and I'll try my best to do it!  
> Edit: 21/02/21  
> I changed a few things and edited the work that was previously posted since I didn't think I did Asanoya justice with the other piece. Not too much has changed though, just a few bits here and there. Enjoy!

The rain poured down relentlessly, soaking every inch of Yuu’s body. A quick glance behind him confirmed that Asahi was in a similar state and they both sped up their running. 

Yuu was the one who decided that they should run through the rain because it didn’t seem that bad, unfortunately for them, it had only grown heavier and louder through their journey. Apart from almost slipping multiple times, Yuu still didn’t think it wasn’t too bad. 

Finally, the door was in sight and Yuu swore he could hear Asahi muttering words of gratitude under his breath, he snorted as a response but the grin that formed was one far from annoyance. Asahi moved his bag from one shoulder to the other and fished out his keys. Yuu had to physically stop himself from barging in when the door opened. A wave of warmth wrapped him when he entered and he sighed in relief, a shiver also escaped him in retaliation to the contrast in temperature. An annoyed tone rang in Yuu’s ears as Asahi shut the door and said “the one day I don’t bring my umbrella.” Yuu made a sound in agreement but was sure that they were both aware of the fact that he never brought his umbrella anyway. 

They both peeled off their shoes and coats and hung them on the radiator in hopes of speeding up the drying process. Asahi assured him that they could leave their damp bags in the hallway before gesturing towards the living room. “If you want, you can take a shower and clean up first.” Asahi avoided his gaze to rub gently at his neck and passed him a towel before continuing “ you can borrow some of my clothes too- since yours are wet.” 

Yuu nodded appreciatively accepting the towel, “Thanks Asahi-san!” He took a pair of gym shorts out his bag before taking Asahi’s directions up the stairs and into the bathroom. He shut the door and turned on the water to hot, then took off his drenched clothes in favour of stepping into the running water. The warm water poured over him and he allowed it to ease the cold he had previously endured before silently mourning the death of his spiked-up hair. After coming to terms with that fact, he picked up a shampoo bottle and began to massage it into his scalp, the familiar scent of his friend was overpowering and for a few minutes Yuu felt somewhat high as he let himself be consumed by the alluring aura. A smell of honey and cinnamon filled the bathroom as he finished up the rest of his shower. 

After drying, he strolled down the small hall and into Asahi’s room. When he entered, he noticed a few items of clothing lying on a neatly made bed. Suddenly Yuu was painfully aware of how much cleaner Asahi’s room was in comparison to his. He slid on his shorts and then turned to the clothes, picking out a navy blue shirt and then a hoodie on top, which drowned him and ended around mid-thigh. Yuu let out a huff when he pushed up his sleeves and they fell back down defiantly. Any irritation that he might’ve felt for the uncooperative hoodie disappeared when he realised that he was in Asahi’s house, wearing Asahi’s hoodie. 

A nervous giddiness rose inside him. Over the past few weeks, his crush on his friend had gotten much worse, and Yuu wasn’t the one to keep his feelings to himself so this was really taking a toll on him. But this was different, Asahi was his friend, and it felt much different to all the other crushes he’s had previously. 

Yuu rubbed his hands on the fabric and pretended that he didn’t feel the sweat in his palms or the pounding in his chest. Tanaka’s encouraging voice presented itself in Yuu’s head and he nodded to himself. Yeah, this was fine. Completely okay. He was taking this way out of proportion. It’s only Asahi. 

He pulled on some socks and then found his way back to the living room. Asahi leaned on the back of his sofa and seemed to be typing something on his phone when Yuu decided to make his presence known. 

“Ah, you’re done,” Asahi said as he glanced up at Yuu, his eyes widening slightly. Yuu crossed his arms as the other continued to look, the sleeves flapped with the motion, 

“what?” 

“Uh…” Asahi said and then diverted his eyes to the floor before remembering something and continuing “my parents said they wouldn’t be back for a few more hours because of the weather.”

“Oh? Scared to be by yourself until they come back?” Yuu teased, as Asahi tried to stammer out a no. “Don’t worry Asahi-san! I’ll stay with you until they come back!” There was pink that covered Asahi’s cheeks but Yuu could always blame that on a trick of the light. Either way, Asahi didn’t refuse him so Yuu took that as a good sign before the other finally went off to shower. 

Yuu took the time to look around a bit, it wasn’t snooping or anything he thought to himself, just a bit of curiosity. Yuu had been to Asahi’s house but only once before, and back then he didn’t have the chance to explore. His eyes roamed around and took in the scenery, the house was spacious but still had a cozy feel to the place, the mix of browns and creams tailored to the house. The walls were layered in dark wooden slabs and it gave the house a sort of rustic, cabin vibe. A tv was placed on a matching coloured tv stand which held a couple rows of books beneath it, he turned back to the sofa and wondered how soft it must be to sit on. 

He decided to test it out and plopped down and bounded lightly, Yuu was pretty sure he could fall asleep on this with no complaints. Everything was neat and clean, again bringing notice to the difference in Asahi’s house to his. He then saw the picture frames and family photos that also covered the beige walls and thought that they had at least that in common. 

Standing from the sofa with a sorrow heart and promises to return, he continued passing the photos framed on the wall. There was one picture he stopped on which was of Asahi, his parents and another girl he didn't know the name of, at the beach. He assumed by the similarity between them all that this was the unnamed sister Asahi had mentioned before. She was pretty with her shoulder-length, brown hair, long legs and tanned skin. Yuu’s eyes passed over Asahi and then had to look away with a blush from seeing his crush in his swimming attire. 

“Hey Noya, are you hungry?” 

Yuu whipped around and saw Asahi towelling his hair and attempted not to look like he had been caught in the middle of a crime. Naturally, he only blushed further when he noticed the other’s casual clothing, a tracksuit and matching hoodie; all attempts at looking laid-back flew out the window. 

Asahi then turned his gaze to Yuu and Yuu froze feeling like he had been asked something but not registering what it was, “Huh?”

“I just asked if you were hungry?”

Yuu’s stomach answered for him and Asahi let out a small laugh and took that as a yes. 

They ended up in the kitchen where Yuu sat on the counter, swinging his legs slightly after being denied from helping Asahi cook when he told the story of when he and Tanaka attempted to cook but broke the rice cooker, much to the annoyance of his own mother. 

“So...since when did you know how to cook?” Yuu asked as he plopped in another chopped carrot in his mouth. 

“Ah. Well it was a way for my mother to bond with both me and my sister when we were little and then it kind of, turned into her teaching me lots of dishes cause I liked the idea of making my own food.” 

Yuu nodded as he finished what was in his mouth, “That’s pretty cool! I wish I knew how to cook.”

“I mean…” Asahi trailed off, while continuing to add things into the pan, “I could teach you some other time- if you like.” 

“Yeah totally! Thanks Asahi-san!” 

They allowed the conversation to flow casually from family to hobbies and other things like if they could go anywhere in the world where they would go. Yuu noticed that Asahi looked so much more confident when he was cooking, kind of like his persona when he’s on the court but much less intense. He would definitely be willing to see this part of Asahi more often. 

Soon enough, the food was done and Yuu was in awe at the different dishes that were before them. They quickly said their thanks and dug in. Yuu let out an audible moan in delight at the delicious flavours and couldn’t even scrounge up any embarrassment when he heard Asahi laugh. Yuu noticed Asahi blush everytime he gave compliments of the food, so of course that meant that he had to continue showing his gratitude. After the first few bites, the casual conversation returned while they ate and the atmosphere around them felt calm and comfortable, any nervousness Yuu had at the beginning, seemingly left him. 

Asahi announced somewhere during dinner that his parents decided to stay at his aunts instead of driving through the heavy storm, but send their greetings. 

Yuu became more bold and felt like this was a little too easy. So while Asahi washed up and Yuu dried the plates and bowls he decided to go for it, “yeah, that’s smart. I really have no idea how I’m going to get home if this rain doesn’t let up.” 

“You, uh, you could always stay,” Asahi tried to offer without stumbling on his words “the night. So you don’t have to go out in the rain,” 

“Thanks! Lemme just text my parents to tell them!”

Following the conversation, Yuu pulled out his phone and got the green light from his mum to stay, excitement was pretty much a given at this point. He would be staying the night... at his crush’s house. 

They then decided on watching a movie, so Asahi helped supply the popcorn and drinks as Yuu picked a movie for them. By the time Asahi returned and Yuu had found a movie to watch, Yuu was sure he forgot what movie he put on. Thankfully, Asahi didn’t ask anything apart from what genre it was, to which Yuu answered as more of a question “action?” He hoped he wasn’t far off with it and Asahi offered up a blanket which Yuu happily accepted and they both settled on the sofa. 

The lights dimmed and the movie started, displaying the title name clearly but it still didn’t ring any bells in Yuu’s head. Yuu pulled up his legs onto the sofa and had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders which met on his lap. 

The film started off being rather interesting, something to do with an alien invasion and Yuu was surprised to see Asahi watching intently. Sometime during the movie they had shuffled closer and their shoulders brushed every so often, Yuu pretended not to notice. 

Yuu let his head fall onto Asahi’s shoulder and the other’s hand stopped midway to the popcorn. He waited to see if Asahi would do anything to push him off but instead, he moved slightly closer to make it more comfortable for Yuu.Yuu was pretty sure his heart exploded. 

Sometime after that, Yuu ended up laying his head on a pillow on top of Asahi’s lap with the other’s hand in his hair. Suddenly he was alright with losing the spikes in his hair if it meant that Asahi would continue running his hand through it. 

Although the movie had good graphics and was really interesting, Yuu couldn’t stay focused. He was too busy thinking of telling Asahi about his feelings towards him. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but something in him really didn’t want to keep it to himself any longer. Shutting his eyes, he allowed himself to just enjoy the soothing feeling of having his hair played with, as well as addressing the lingering feeling of finally confessing. 

Yuu had thought about it a lot. Pretty much since he realised he liked Asahi. But whenever it came down to it, something always came in the way. Without realising, he had let out a little mumble in content and Asahi ceased his movement. Yuu internally groaned but waited for Asahi to continue. When he instead pulled his hand away, Yuu couldn’t help but be disappointed. 

“Asahi?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Why did you stop?” Yuu murmured with his eyes still closed and Asahi didn’t supply a verbal answer. Instead, he placed his hand back to Yuu’s hair and continued what he had been doing before and Yuu smiled. The sound from the movie became blurred by the harsh rainfall from outside, a continuous loop of hailstones hitting the windows and roof above, which filled the space around them. Both didn’t mind though, they weren’t paying much attention to the film anyway. 

Time went by and Yuu couldn’t be sure how long. He had allowed his exhaustion to lull him into a place somewhere between being awake and being asleep. Although as he felt himself finally going into the stage of sleep, he heard Asahi call his name quietly. He was ready to pretend he was asleep until Asahi called his name once more and he had no choice but to crack his eyes open. The credits were rolling on the screen before him and he had to resist the temptation of closing his eyes again and falling back to sleep. 

Yuu sat up and rubbed at his eyes with his wrists. “We should probably go to bed,” Asahi said, as he got up. 

“Carry me?”

He watched the other boy’s eyes widen for a second before he nodded his head and Yuu felt as if the lights would’ve been on, that nod would’ve been accompanied by a pink colour on his cheeks. 

Yuu grinned and let the blanket fall off his shoulders and onto the sofa, newly abandoned. Asahi first switched off the tv before letting Yuu wrap his arms around his neck and get hoisted up. Yuu didn’t think that he could get so excited about getting a piggyback ride. 

Asahi took them both up the stairs and into the direction of his bedroom. As they entered, he gently let go of Yuu. He said something about getting the spare futon which he could use but Yuu quickly interjected. “I mean we could just share your bed. It’s big enough.” 

Nervousness was something he felt from time to time, although probably more often than people thought he did, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to take a chance. He didn’t quite mind having to take the initiative here, as long as the feelings were being reciprocated, which he was like eighty percent sure they were.

“Okay.” 

Asahi didn’t need much convincing before they ended up laying beside each other on the bed, with a small space between them that Yuu was determined to make disappear. Yuu closed his eyes and slowly shuffled closer. 

“I can feel you staring at me” Yuu teased with a grin.

“O-oh, sorry.”

Yuu opened an eye and let it get used to the dark that surrounded them before looking at the big softy in front of him. A thought occurred to him, “Don’t you want to untie your hair?” he asked and then reached down after a second to tug at the hair tie and let his hair out. 

“You look really good with your hair down.” 

“You do too” Asahi said with a steady voice and it made Yuu beam. 

The storm continued on outside and filled in the silence through its harsh banging once more. Both didn’t seem to care too much. Yuu knew Asahi wasn’t asleep yet and he also knew that if he didn’t do something for this crush of his, he would implode. 

“Hey Asahi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I give you a goodnight kiss?”

The silence stretched and Yuu was afraid he mis-read the situation and although he felt bold enough to initiate these things, the last thing he’d want to do was make his friend uncomfortable. He was ready to take back his question when Asahi uttered a soft ‘yeah’. 

Yuu’s heartbeat sped up and he leaned over, suddenly more nervous that he would mess up than he thought he’d be. Thankfully, Asahi managed to close the distance between them and they pressed their lips softly against one another. 

It was a little confusing in the dark and Yuu was slightly too eager causing their teeth to clash but as they took a second to re-adjust it felt much better. They kissed softly after that and took the time to test out the waters and explore slightly. One of Yuu’s hands was in charge of holding himself up while the other sunk into the other boy’s hair. Asahi cradled Yuu’s cheek as they kissed and Yuu was pretty darn happy with himself. 

They enjoyed each other's lips for a moment more before they pulled away and fell back on the bed, heavy breaths between them. They both didn’t say anything as their breaths evened out. Yuu didn’t quite want to address the confession just yet and instead decided to snuggle closer to the other, closing back his eyes. 

“Goodnight Asahi” he uttered through a tired breath.

“Night Yuu.”


End file.
